Simplify the following expression: ${-2(-5t+1)+2(-6-4t)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${-2}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-2(}\gray{-5t+1}{)} + 2(-6-4t) $ $ {10t-2} + 2(-6-4t) $ Distribute the ${2}$ into the parentheses: $ 10t-2 + {2(}\gray{-6-4t}{)} $ $ 10t-2 {-12-8t} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${t}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {10t - 8t} {-2 - 12}$ Combine the ${t}$ terms: $ {2t} {-2 - 12}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {2t} {-14}$ The simplified expression is $2t-14$